Big Puppy & Big Kitty Troubles
by FBIagentPB
Summary: Fai pisses Kurogane off, and Kurogane punishes him! Contains spanking. Don't like? Stay the hell away from it then.


Disclaimer: I own nothing ㅂ

Characters may be OOC. I dunno yet.

Contains spanking

Disclaimer: I own nothing ㅂ

Fai was bored. Kurogane had been out all day with Syaoran and there had been very few customers at the café today. He looked at the bottle of wine he had been drinking. He glanced over at Sakura who was busy cleaning the café

"Sakura-chaaaan, do you want some wine?"

"Oh! Well, I'm not sure I should…" Sakura twiddled her fingers together.

"Come on, just a little sip won't hurt." Fai made a cute puppy dog face that no one could possibly resist.

"Well, if it's just a bit, I guess…"

Fai grinned widely and poured her a generous amount of wine into a glass.

Much later, Fai and Sakura had polished off about 4 bottles of wine, although Fai wasn't that drunk. But just for fun, Fai and Sakura skipped around the shop, mewing.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Kurogane and Syaoran walked in, drenched in water. It had been a tiring day, full of fighting kijis, and Kurogane was not in a good mood. He was even less happy when he saw Fai and Sakura mewing around them annoyingly.

"Get the hell away from me." He snapped. "And get me something to eat, too."

Fai pouted and asked in sing song voice, "What's the magic wooooord?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow and asked, "What have you been drinking, you idiot?"

"I'm afraid that's a secret." Fai placed a finger over his lips and shook his head from side to side.

Kurogane looked around the shop and saw the empty bottles scattered on the counter.

"You drank 4 whole bottles of wine by yourself??"

"Nope. Sakura-chan helped too. Didn't you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled widely and replied, "Meow!"

Kurogane sighed, rubbed his temples, and told Syaoran, "You. Go put the princess to bed. And then go to sleep yourself. I'm going to have a…discussion with Fai."

"O-okay." Syaoran walked over to Sakura, who hugged him happily.

"Meow!"

After making sure they were gone, Kurogane glared down at Fai.

"What is your problem? Giving wine to a 15 year old? Are you out of your mind?"

Fai grinned at him.

"But Kuro-pii, we were bored! Nobody was coming to the café, and we just wanted to have a bit of fun!"

"By drinking?? There are other ways to spend your time!"

When Fai just looked at him blankly, Kurogane warned him in a dangerous voice, "Don't give any more wine to the princess. Or you'll be sorry"

Fai scowled at Kurogane's back. He was kind of pissed off. Who did he think he was, ordering Fai around like that? Well, Fai wasn't scared of Big Doggie, not now, not EVER.

The next morning, Fai was up early, preparing breakfast for everyone. When Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane, and Mokona came in, Fai smiled at them.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Fai-san. Could I please have something to drink? I'm rather thirsty." Sakura asked Fai politely.

"Of course."

Fai handed Sakura a cup seeming full of grape juice. But it was actually wine, just in a normal cup.

"Drink up!" Fai beamed.

Fai handed everybody else their breakfasts. Sakura drank more and more wine until she became red in the face.

Kurogane, who hadn't really suspected anything, was the first to notice Sakura swinging side to side in her chair. Just as Sakura was about to fall, Kurogane caught her, not a moment too soon. He handed her over to Syaoran and ordered, "Kid, put her to bed again. And go train outside with Mokona or something. I have to deal with this dumbass here." Kurogane's eye was twitching a bit, and Syaoran hastily put Sakura to bed and ran outside, Mokona right next to him.

Fai, who had been trying to suppress his giggles, burst out laughing.

"You think this is funny, do you?" Kurogane glowered down at Fai.

Fai, tears running down his face, gulped for air and tried to calm himself down, failing miserably.

While Fai was laughing, Kurogane had advanced upon him. Then, he picked Fai up and swung him up on his shoulder, swatting his bottom.

Fai yelped and asked, "What are you doing? Lemme down."

When Kurogane didn't answer and just walked to their room, Fai asked again, "What are you doing?"

"I told you you'd be sorry if you got the princess drunk again." Kurogane answered, smacking Fai's butt again.

"Ow!" Fai blinked a few times. Surely Kuro-rin was joking with him! He couldn't REALLY do what Fai thought he would….right?

However, Kurogane continued his strides to the room, while swatting Fai's rear at the same time.

Fai flinched as Kurogane's hand kept spanking him. "Kuro-puppy, stop it! This isn't funny."

"And you think getting a little girl drunk is?" They had reached the room, and Kurogane opened the door, letting them in. He walked over to the bed, and let Fai down.

Fai smiled a tiny bit as he was finally let down from the uncomfortable position. However, it wasn't long before Kurogane grabbed his wrist and sat down on the bed, dragging Fai onto his laps.

"Kuro-chan? What're you doing?" Fai asked uncertainly.

Kurogane just raised his arm up high, and let it fall on Fai's bottom with a resounding _SMACK!_

Fai winced and yelped loudly. "OW!!"

Kurogane kept spanking Fai for a few more seconds, before speaking. "Fai, I told you clearly not to give the princess any more wine from now on, did I not?"

_SMACK!_

"Well –ow!- y-yes!"

"And you still did, even after I told you not to?" Kurogane had a vein throbbing in his forehead.

_SMACK!_

"Yes!" Fai tried hard to control himself, but it was becoming harder and harder. Before he knew it, his hand had flown back to cover his poor bottom.

"Fai, move your hand. NOW." Kurogane ordered dangerously. "Or it will be much, _much_ worse."

Fai gulped and shook his head frantically, his eyes wide.

"Fine. It's only going to be more painful for you." Kurogane's strong hand grabbed Fai's thin wrist and pinned it to the small of his back. Then with his other hand, Kurogane pulled down Fai's pants and boxers in one quick motion.

Fai eyes widened even more, but before he could protest, Kurogane's hand continued punishing his bottom. But now it was on the bare, it stung a hundred times worse.

After a few more swats, Fai teared up, and he started crying soon. However, Kurogane kept on spanking him.

_SMACK!_

Fai wailed and begged, "NO!! Please, I won't give Sakura-chan any more wine from now on! Just…just no more!"

Kurogane looked at Fai's now red bottom and decided that it was enough for now. He delivered a few more strong smacks to his upturned bottom and stopped.

For a few minutes, Fai stayed lying over Kurogane's lap, crying quietly. Kurogane rubbed his bottom to ease the pain a little bit.

"I'm- I'm sorry." Fai said softly after a bit.

Kurogane smirked but replied, "It's okay now. You're forgiven." Then, pulling Fai's pants up, he said, "We should get going now. C'mon."

Fai pushed himself off of Kurogane's lap and sniffled a little bit. "That was mean, Kuro-pii."

Scowling at the nickname, he swatted Fai's butt once more and answered, "You deserved it."

Flushing at the smack, Fai pouted. But unable to think of anything to say back to him, he just followed Kurogane out of the room.


End file.
